villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kousuke Kira
Kousuke Kira is one of the characters from the Japanese anime/manga series Btooom!. He is Yoshihisa Kira's son. He was voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese dubbed version of the anime, and by Chelsea McCurdy in the English dubbed version. Appearance Kōsuke is a young boy of small stature. He has straight black hair that reaches his chin. He keeps his hair with one strand between his hair and the rest just hanging down and has deep red eyes. Kōsuke wears a cyan hoodie with a drawstring. There is a pentagram on the front with the word "Pentagon" over it. He wears a dark blue vest over his hoodie. As the series progress, it seems that the sleeves of his hoodie have been torn off. Beige cropped pants and black and white tennis shoes complete his outfit. He wears his BIM pack on his left hip. Like the other Btooom! players, he has a green IC chip implanted in his left hand. Personality Kōsuke is sadistic, as evidenced by his cruelty towards his opponents and his massacre of frogs in his debut chapter. When Sōichi Natsume asks how he can't feel any empathy towards animals, his response is that he doesn't understand such value towards small animals. His lack of empathy, as well as his delinquent childhood, may be the result of living with his extremely abusive father, whom he is cowed by. History Background Kōsuke was a victim of domestic and sexual violence by his father. He ran away from home multiple times and resorted to pickpocketing on the streets. This escalated and Kōsuke began to commit more serious crimes, which included murdering and, afterward, raping three women. He was arrested and convicted with a low sentence due to Natsume, his lawyer. His case was heavily debated and (presumably), one of the family members of the victims nominated Yoshihisa, Kōsuke's father, and Natsume to the Btooom! game. Kōsuke was also a heavy Btooom! online gamer, being nearly as good as Ryōta Sakamoto. Like Ryōta, Kōsuke was also an addict, playing 80 hours non-stop and skipped school repeatedly to do just so. His gaming addiction would often lead to his father further abusing him. Kōsuke is first seen accompanying his father and his attorney, Natsume. His father finds a supplies case lodged in a tree and demands that Kōsuke use his Implosion BIM to bring it down. He kills his father, in self-defense, by placing one of his Implosion BIMs on his father's chest after his father sexually abuses him. This causes Natsume to run away from Kōsuke in fear. He is soon found by Ryōta Sakamoto and Kiyoshi Taira. Ryōta defeats Kōsuke in battle and takes his BIM bag and supplies case, leaving Kōsuke tied up to a tree. However, Kōsuke manages to escape and teams up with Tomoaki Iwakura. After a three way fight over a supplies case, Kōsuke meets with Ryōta again on a beach. Kōsuke begins to ask Ryōta for food, after which Ryōta replies that he didn't get the supplies. Kōsuke starts asking what Ryōta was doing, although knowing that Ryōta is trying to find the IC chips on the beach. Kōsuke teaches him how to find it using his radar. However, Kōsuke's real intent is actually to steal back his BIMs, after which Ryōta gives chase. As Kōsuke is hiding from Ryōta, he realizes that the BIMs he picked up belonged to Ryōta and so were unusable to Kōsuke. Ryōta manages to find Kōsuke and leaps at him, leading to both tumbling through the forest and falling into a hole. As the two are trapped in the hole, Kōsuke manages to convince Ryōta to give him back one of his Implosion BIMs and to let him stand on Ryōta's shoulders to elevate him to a suitable position to use his BIM. This however, turned out to be a ploy as he drops his BIM at Ryōta's feet and proceeds to jump out of the hole to escape. Thinking quickly, Ryōta grabs onto Kōsuke's leg and drags him back into the hole. As the two argue about turning off the BIM, the BIM explodes, but the blast radius is not big enough to engulf the two players who were close to the edge of the hole. The BIM's explosion causes a path leading downwards into the sewers, and after Ryōta's remaining BIMs accidentally drop into the sewer, Kōsuke makes his escape, going down into the sewer and picking up Ryōta's dropped BIMs. Category:Kids Category:Psychopath Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone